


En's Voyager Illustrated Drabbles

by subspacecommunication (nattherat)



Series: Star Trek Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cardassian, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Illustrated, Ocampa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/subspacecommunication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much as the title says. They're illustrations with small drabbles/ficlets. Features redesigned aliens, and an AU that involves many characters staying aboard the ship, such as Seska and Kes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negotiations

 

"Come to tell me to listen to _Janeway_?"

Kes padded her way along the sofa to look at Seska's expression, and the alien obliged her by turning her head.

"You know I won't listen."

It was difficult to comprehend emotional inflection through the universal translator, and Kes especially found that she needed to be able to see faces in order to understand each new alien friend she had made. Seska had seemed to understand this need much quicker than most, and quirked her thin lips just a little to indicate a lack of aggression.

Kes sighed in relief, glad that Seska was in a better mood, and grinned widely.

"You listened to me when I suggested a mutually beneficial working relationship between you and the rest of the crew."

"Hmm." Seska emitted a few amused clicks of her throat, shrugging off the stiff uniform jacket she had been sure she would never voluntarily wear. Kes watched as she leaned forward and relaxed a little, clearly feeling a little safer even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Janeway was a fool. My judgement of her actions hasn't changed. ...But I have concluded that maybe you're right about some things, even if you are just a child."

The Ocampan ignored the implied insult and climbed onto the back of the sofa. Seska simply used harsher words. She wasn't the only one on the crew who did.

"I really _would_ rather scrub plasma conduits than waste away in confinement." Seska paused, resting her chin on her talons, leaning forward more to make room for Kes' small body behind her.

"I suppose I should thank you for talking with the Captain about me."

Kes laughed, pushing her tail into a comfortable support between the cardassian's back and the sofa, and started to take strands of Seska's hair into her hands.

"I know for you, this _is_ thanking me."

Collecting three lots in her paws, she began to plait.

"From what you've told me about your culture, I'm guessing I could never play with your hair like this."

" _Mane,_ " Seska corrected, letting her eyes close half-way. "and no, you couldn't. Once we get home, you won't be allowed to. You'll have to find some other alien to inappropriately molest."

"Are there many like you in the Alpha Quadrant?"

"The Cardassian Union is larger than you could ever imagine, I'm sure."

"Are they all as obstinate as you?" Kes almost giggled, tapping Seska's spinal scales lightly through her shirt.

"Oh, ten times over." Seska clicked, resisting the urge to bat away the ocampan's tiny feet - if only because her talons were likely to cause an unwanted accident and trip to sick bay.

Kes finished one braid and laid it carefully to the side. It loosened immediately of course, without anything to tie it, but the shape kept nicely. She combed the tips of her digits through the rest of the hair softly before taking another three strands and starting a new plait.

"Then I can't wait to meet them. And any and all other people. It's only been a few months, but I feel like this is where I'm meant to be - what I'm meant to do."

The Cardassian didn't reply, so Kes finished twisting the hair together before easing back down to sit beside Seska, sensing that her words had inadvertently brought Seska's defenses up.

"...You've been kind to me Kes. You alone have been my ally since we both came aboard this ship."

_Friend_ , Kes wanted to correct, but she knew better than to interrupt. Instead, she sat and listened diligently, mirroring Seska's disciplined body language knowing that it would help her say what she wanted to say.

"You have negotiated on my behalf, which I know wouldn't have been any small feat on this ship. You have even brought me a little comfort, which I haven't felt in some time."

Now Seska turned to face her completely, her teeth gleaming in the dim light of her quarters. Kes wondered if she should be scared at all, but Seska lowered her shoulders and inclined her head, approximating a smile for the benefit of the Ocampan.

"Thank you. Really. I don't like to think where I'd be now if you hadn't stepped between the Captain and I. If you hadn't talked to me. If you hadn't talked to her."

Kes nodded, as was customary for Cardassians (as far as she knew from talking with the crew at least), but she bit her lip to keep a huge grin from forming. Her heart soared with the knowledge that not only had she made herself useful as a crewmember after all, but that she was genuinely helping on a personal level. It had been difficult to watch so many people suffering from prior conflict and cultural clashes - Seska included - and she found herself overjoyed that rifts were beginning to mend and relationships forming.

"Of course, I... I don't appreciate being relegated to ship cleaning duty. You will need to work on those negotiating skills of yours."

Seska sniffed indignantly, but there was humour in her expression as she met Kes' eyes.

"Don't worry though. You have plenty of time to learn."


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Seska and Kes! And very short. A few moments of rest on an alien planet.

Seska is surprised to have been given any sort of permission to leave her quarters, let alone beam down to the planet. She isn't surprised by the high number of still-on-duty security officers that are watching her closely.

She stretches. Suns herself, as Kes talks at length about anything that comes into her head. Eventually the small alien tires somewhat, and leans against Seska's body to nap. Seska simply shrugs and supports her, her lips curling as tiny Ocampan fingers close around her talons.

Nearby, Tuvok and Janeway discuss the long journey ahead of them.


	3. Unexpected Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode Basics, Part II (Season 3, episode 1). A master of deception and subterfuge, Seska leads an elaborate plot to remove the Kazon as a threat permanently. She reveals her double-bluff to Tom, and with the help of Suder and the EMH, they retake Voyager, returning to the desolate planet in the nick of time.

Ensign Wildman had already begun to tear up when they saw Voyager descending from the sky. Several of the crew killed by native animals, others by atmospheric incompatibility, a week from starvation, possibly only a day from death by dehydration, and even if she had much of her own milk left to give, it wasn't enough for her dying Ktarian daughter.

 

By the time the shuttle landed before them, by the time Seska and Tom emerged with a case of commbadges and emergency medical supplies, tears streamed from her eyes. She was vaguely aware of nearby crew helping her sit as she watched Seska hand the case to Harry and exchange hushed words with the Captain. After only moments they nodded, Janeway turning to organise the senior officers, and Seska turning to Ensign Wildman.

 

“O-oh, t-thank-” Samantha's chest heaved with a sob, shaking her head with a joyous disbelief as the Cardassian approached.

 

“Thank God, _Seska-_ ”

 

The alien smiled, dipping low, and briefly showing her the Starfleet bottle before putting it to the lips of the starving Naomi.

 

 

 

“Straight from the Doctor,” Seska explained, “He's calculated a nutritional feed she may take without heavy risk, but I am to take you straight to Sickbay. You and I shall travel in the shuttle for her safety.”

 

 

“I-I...” Samantha laughed despite herself, tears rolling down her cheeks, grateful for the help when her own trembling rendered her barely able to hold Naomi.

 

“You're here. We didn't know if you would be- Seska, _Seska-_ ” Another rattled sob, “You've saved us.”

 

The Cardassian clicked deep in her throat, regarding Samantha with a sideways glance. Ensign Wildman didn't know much about reading Cardassian body language – in fact she didn't know much about Seska – but in that moment she felt only warmth and companionship from her, their, surprising saviour.

 

“Well. I need a crew if I want to return home,” Seska responded with a grin and stroked Naomi's fur lightly. Samantha laughed, wiping her tears away with one hand and held her feeding daughter tighter with the other.

 

“W-We'll get home, we'll get you home, Seska-” One last sob, and Samantha took a deep breath, composing herself with a grateful smile, her eyes shining.

 

“Seska, _thank you._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the kind of thing that requires a huge multi-chaptered fic, but if I'm honest, I'd never manage to finish it! D:  
> Basics is one of my favourite episodes though, so no doubt I'll write more at some point!


	4. Miss Robinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after Future's End (season 3). Instead of parting with Tom in the Arizona Desert, Rain invites herself along to Voyager and pleads to be allowed to remain on board. It doesn't take too much convincing, as a database check reveals that Rain Robinson went missing-presumed-dead in 1996, and whether it was destiny that Voyager took her, or an act of compassion to save her, doesn't really matter.

A few seconds of uncertain silence stretched across the Bridge as Voyager returned to the 24th century, none the worse for their run-in with time, before their new... friend gave out a squeak of pure delight.

 

“I'm here! _I'm really here!_ ”

 

Captain Janeway exchanged glances with Chakotay, almost unbelieving that they'd gotten away with it. Yet, without complaint, Captain Braxton had returned them to their own time with their nre addition. She turned to Miss Robinson in time for the young woman to grab at her hands, and Kathryn softened immediately, seeing tears rolling down Rain's cheeks.

 

“Thank you sooo much, _thank you thank you thank you._ ”

 

Kathryn nodded with a smile, disarmed. She had wondered if she would regret the decision, or even if it was the right decision at all, but she couldn't bring herself to be severe in that moment.

 

“You should be thanking me and Tuvok,” Tom quipped from his console, swinging in the chair to face them. Before he could continue, Rain had already rushed over and thrown her arms around him, and Kathryn couldn't help a laugh as her pilot's eyebrows shot up. 

“...Or that works too,” He finished, standing up to properly hug her back. When she drew back, Rain bit her lip and nodded, obviously unable to speak just yet. She gave him a second quick hug, and then dashed to Tuvok. The Vulcan saved her time by stepping out from behind his console, surprising the Bridge crew, but not Kathryn. She knew her old friend well, knew he had great compassion and wisdom. He had argued in favour of her, given that her disappearance in history provided them evidence and platform enough to welcome her aboard.

 

“And thank y-you,” Rain sobbed into the Vulcan's chest. “'M sorry I c-called you a f-freakasaurus.”

 

“I was not aware that you had,” replied Tuvok evenly, remaining admirably still for the human clinging to him. “Nor do I take insult. However, whilst I understand your need for time to adjust, a certain level of professionalism is expected of crewmembers serving aboard this ship.”

 

“I-I know, I j-just...” Rain sniffled, choking on her words, and squeezing him. “You're real, you're a _real_ alien, and I can feel you. You're real. I can't believe I-I'm here, y'know?”

 

“Believe it,” Tom piped up from across the Bridge. “It's 2373, and boy do I have _quite_ the collection of B-movies for you!”

 

“That will have to wait until _after_ your shift, Mr. Paris,” Kathryn chided, but her grin gave away the happiness she felt over Rain's infectious joy. She turned to the young woman, resuming her Captain's duties with a warm smile.

 

“Lieutenant Tuvok is correct, Miss Robinson. This is not a passenger ship, not by a long shot. There's a lot for you to learn.”

 

Rain pulled back with a giggle, wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself. She stood up and brushed herself off, giving up when it was clear her casual clothes would never smooth out like the uniforms the officers wore.

 

“I-I know. And... I won't let you down, Captain. I've been looking at and talking to the stars all my life, I can do this.”

Kathryn smiled even wider, amazed at how fate had rewarded Voyager. They may not have been able to return to the Alpha Quadrant in their own time, but they had saved the life of an individual she could sense would fit in in no time.

 

“In that case, welcome aboard Miss Robinson.”

 


End file.
